The Staff of Penasia
by TheChimeraSculptress
Summary: Gabrielle wants to enter a staff fighting competition but Xena isn't so keen on the idea.


* This story is situated just after the time of The Quill is Mighty, before Gabby lost her blood innocence and her long hair! It was written a looooong time ago though and was never finished I'm afraid, but read on if you just fancy some simple Xena/Gabs interaction.

* * *

The Staff of Penasia

* * *

Chapter One

In a small sunlit clearing a few miles south of the village of Penasia two young women were in the process of clearing camp. Whilst one of them finished dressing the other was frustratingly stamping out the embers of the fire, her dark countenance a stark contrast to the tranquillity of the morning.

'You won't even let me try?' Gabby's eyes flared and she snapped her hands on her hips defiantly. 'By the gods, Xena! I'm not a child anymore! I can take care of myself!'

Her dark haired, startlingly blue-eyed companion was in the process of slipping on her copper breastplate. After she had made her adjustments, satisfied that the piece of armour was comfortable she glared up at the yellow haired bard. 'I'm sure you can,' she agreed in a low, calm voice. 'Just like you did when Aphrodite enchanted your scroll. You handled that real well.'

Gabby scowled and folded her arms. 'This again! You're not going to let me forget that day are you! Everything worked out in the end.'

'I ended up smelling of fish for the next three days.'

Gabby stared down at the ground trying not to smile.

'And I was still finding fish scales in my clothes a week later!'

Gabby shrugged, returning her gaze to her friend. 'I've apologised - what more can I do? And I've done the cooking every day since.'

Xena reached down for her rolled up blanket. 'Which I have appreciated,' she insisted as she turned and headed for a sandy-coloured horse that grazed a few yards away. Fixing the blanket to his saddle she stroked his side affectionately.

Gabby frowned. 'You think more of that horse than you do of me.'

Xena turned sharply, eyes narrowed. 'That's because he doesn't waste my time on pointless endeavours.' She sighed quietly beneath her breath and walked back to her friend. 'Look, Gabrielle. I've got nothing against you wanting to prove yourself. I think you've come a long way since we first met. But I don't think signing up for a fighting competition is the way to do it.'

'But it's a staff competition. No other weapons. No one will get hurt.'

'People _will_ get hurt. Not everyone will have the technique and restraint that you have. They'll be cunning and ruthless and will use every trick in the book to win that competition. A staff packs quite a punch as you well know and I don't want you on the receiving end of one.'

'But the first prize is the Staff of Penasia! It's the most sought after staff in all of Greece. The legend says that it was carved from the leg of the Titan Manos after Zeus turned him into wood.'

'Wood? That's original,' Xena mocked in distaste, particularly loathing of all gods especially their leader. 'Did Zeus get bored of turning them into stone?'

'Manos was the Titan who created forests,' Gabby informed her with only a Bard's confidence. 'Zeus thought it a fitting fate for him.'

She sighed wistfully. 'But this staff is so beautiful Xena. It's covered in intricate carvings and decorated with real gold leaf,' she hesitated before adding: 'and it has proper handgrips too. I've lost count of the number of splinters I've pulled out of my fingers.'

'That I've pulled out of your fingers,' Xena corrected.

Gabby scowled. It was one of those rare occasions that she found herself a little lost for words.

Xena eyed her sympathetically. 'Look, we can still visit the village. We're a little short on supplies anyway. Argo could do with a new bridal.'

'Thanks, that will really rub it in,' Gabby snapped, frustrated.

'Perhaps it'll do you good to see just what these sort of competitions are like. You'll soon change your mind when you see the dirty competition you'll be up against.' When Gabby didn't answer Xena added: 'I'll buy you a new top if you like. That green one is looking a little worse for the wear.'

Gabby eyed Xena's outfit enviously. 'Well, it's not as hardy as leather.' She hesitated, eyes widening. 'Hey, you could always buy me a leather one like yours!'

Xena rolled her eyes as she turned back to her horse. 'I'll think about it.'

Mood very much improved Gabby took her place at Xena's side and they both started off for the village of Penasia.


End file.
